


Overwhelming

by Violsva



Series: In a State of Marriage [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time Going Down, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, cunt worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes is trying something new. Watson offers some expert assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwhelming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faerymorstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerymorstan/gifts).



> This actually has a couple unfinished prequels, but this one got pushed to the head of the line because Jude asked. <3

I had thought I was used to the idea of being attracted to her. I had thought this would not be overwhelming, merely interesting and new.

Instead it was a cacophony of warmth and taste and scent and words, so many words, and sounds too quick to be words. “She needs a light touch to start with,” and soft skin, and a little sourness, and John telling me to open her up, from her entrance to the top of her between her delicate lips. He told me to kiss them and I did, caught my tongue between them, caressed them, then moved lower at his guidance. She made quiet little gasps as I pressed my tongue into her, then up, feeling the softness of her, how it yielded to a point and then covered solidity underneath, bone beneath the skin and a swelling point of hardness above. “There, lick it,” and she pushed her hips towards me and I kissed her, licked her, felt her shifting from need and heard her, her gasps and little moans threading between his words. Her hips made short presses against my mouth and my tongue felt out her clitoris and the hood and the long root above it under her skin, and then down again and it was small, harder to catch hold of, but hot and swollen and if I closed my lips around it -

“Oh yes that!”

“She likes you sucking on her, there you go.” His voice was rougher now, and there was movement in the corner of my vision. I closed my eyes to her pink skin and her blonde hair and to the hint of his body beside mine. Any more thought about what he might be doing, watching us, I couldn’t -

“Put your fingers in her,” and she whined, high and loud, and there was no conscious thought between the words and the wet slick feeling of her around my two fingers. She was tight, and pulsing, and John’s hand was sliding gently through my hair, and I licked her and sucked her and pressed the tips of my fingers up inside her and she moaned and shook and I kept going as he told me to, and kept going, and he gently pulled my head away from her.

“There you are,” he whispered. “There you are, good for you. Come here.” He pulled me where he wanted me, between the two of them, and Mary curled up against me, nuzzling against my shoulder and humming contentedly. She wrapped her arms around me and sighed “Lovely,” against my ear. Her thigh brushed against my painfully hard cock, and John smiled at my moan and reached to repay my efforts.


End file.
